In the well-known process of electrostatographic printing, the most common type of which is known as “xerography,” a charge retentive surface, typically known as a photoreceptor, is electrostatically charged, and then exposed to a light pattern of an original image to selectively discharge the surface in accordance therewith. The resulting pattern of charged and discharged areas on the photoreceptor form an electrostatic charge pattern, known as a latent image, conforming to the original image. The latent image is developed by contacting it with a finally divided electrostatically attractable powder known as “toner.” Toner is held on the image areas by the electrostatic charge on the photoreceptor surface. Thus, a toner image is produced in conformity with a light image of the original being reproduced. The toner image may then be transferred to a substrate, such as paper, and the image affixed thereto to form a permanent record of the image to be reproduced.
The step in the electrostatographic process in which the toner is applied to the latent image is known as “development.” In any development system, a quantity of toner is brought generally into contact with the latent image, so that the toner particles will adhere or not adhere to various areas on the surface in conformity with the latent image. Many techniques for carrying out this development are known in the art. A number of such techniques require that the toner particles be evenly mixed with a quantity of “carrier.” Generally speaking, toner plus carrier equals “developer.” Typically, toner particles are extremely fine, and responsive to electric fields; carrier particles are relatively large and respond to magnetic fields.
In a “magnetic brush” development system, the developer is exposed to magnetic fields, causing the carrier particles to form brush-like strands, much in the manner of iron filings when exposed to a magnetic field. The toner particles, in turn, are triboelectrically adhered to the carrier particles in the strands. What is thus formed is a brush of magnetic particles with toner particles adhering to the strands of the brush. The base of the brush is formed on a “magnetic roll,” which is typically in the form of a sleeve rotating around a fixed arrangement of magnets: the toner and carrier form the brush on the outside of the sleeve, influenced by the fields of the magnets inside the sleeve. This magnetic brush is brought in contact with the electrostatic latent image, and under certain conditions the toner particles separate from the carrier particles and adhere as necessary to the photoreceptor.